


sweet everythings

by helsinkibaby



Category: Fame (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's not one for sweet nothings</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet everythings

**Author's Note:**

> One million words 100 in 100, prompt: sweet nothings

Ian's not one for whispering sweet nothings in her ear; Reggie's known that since they were in high school and nothing has changed. 

Not for him bunches of flowers for no reason, impromptu presents just because he saw something and thought of her. 

But her smile is the one Ian sings about on his latest hit; when he sings about eyes haunting his dreams, they're hers too. She gets to hear each song first and when he sings, he never takes his eyes off her. 

He sings about her in every song he writes and that's not nothing. 

That's everything. 


End file.
